In his math class, Michael took 4 quizzes. His scores were 94, 78, 86, and 98. What was his average score on the quizzes?
The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $94 + 78 + 86 + 98 = 356$ His average score is $356 \div 4 = 89$.